Damned Together
by impurest payne
Summary: Dracula had a family, a life, then out of the blue he looses it all except his eldest Daughter. Well 5 hundred years later they come together in a final bount of power with Blade and his crew from Blade:Trinity present it should be a good show
1. Chapter 1

Dracula X Blade: Trinity

Chapter summery: Vlad Dracula has a family but one message damns himself and his eldest daughter for all eternity.

Pairing:

Hannibal/OCC, Blade/Abigail Whistler, Drake (Dracula)/unknown yet

Prologue:

A woman with raven hair smiled at the sun as she pulled the reins a little harder on her beautiful Arabian horse, her pale completion looked radiant in the pure light, her cherry lips drew into a play smile as she waited for her little sister to catch up to her. Her sister had long chestnut hair and wore the same smile as her old sister bore for her as she caught up; they both wore men's breeches and a tunic top with a corset over top, along with brown ridding boots.

"Nice Annileah, I wish for once you would just let me win." Annileah's little sister by a year asked of her.

"One day Aya you will be able to beat me no problem." Annileah laughed, Aya mocked pouted. "Now let's head home before mother sends another search party, sometimes she worries too much."

"It's because were their only children Leah, I mean would you let us out dressed like this half the time? And to be princesses on top of that." Aya's Romanian accent showing itself, she laughed.

"Aya, sometimes I wish father were here instead of fighting with the Turks." Nagomi bitterly growled, a old hurt coming out of the sixteen year old woman.

"Leah, you know as well as I that father is fighting for peace. If it weren't him fighting then who would for our beautiful country, sometimes freedom has to be paid in blood sister." Aya said, knowing full well her elder sister needed to hear the words once more.

"I know Aya I know, I just miss him." Annileah said, letting a tear fall. Her father was the one to ever make her feel like the true princess and heir to the throne, she couldn't even think of ruling without her father teaching her in these early years.

As they reached the castle, a woman with dark hair and a scowl on her beautiful face greeted them when they dismounted.

"Mother were sorry, we didn't plan on riding out so far or late." Annileah bowed to show her respect for her mother.

"You girls are too old for these games." Their mothers face turned into a smile, Elizabetha their mother looked to the road with a sad smile. Annileah held herself as the evening air chilled the small family.

"Ladies please go change for dinner." Elisabeta asked them, as she folded up her arms around her chest. "Annileah, may I please speak to you?"

"Of course mother."Annileah smiled as she nodded her head to let her sister go on, she looked at her mother with a small smile.

"Sweetheart I have heard the English are going to be sending an envoy over to speak to you and your sister, since you are the rightful heir I think this might be a good practice for you my love." Her mother's soft voice told her, Annileah looked at her mother with shock on her face.

"I'm only sixteen mother, are you sure I can do it?" Annileah asked, she put her hand to mouth trying to cover her fear.

"You are your father's daughter, so the answer is yes."Her mother smiled and placed her hand on her daughters shoulder, Annileah's long black was pushed aside as her mother comforted her.

Annileah bowed her head with a smile; they then walked away and went into the castle. Annileah looked at her mother then walked to her room to dress for dinner. She entered it to find no one there; she smiled as she stripped off her clothing and reached for new clothing. She smiled at the new green velvet dress, the same that her mother had. She then walked down the hall to find her mother crying along with her sister, she noticed her mother was wearing the same green dress. Annileah watched she both her mother and her sister took off, she didn't know what was going so she sat down and began to eat.

Hours passed, as Annileah sat by her window. Her long black hung over her face, she knew something was wrong. Something terrible happened; she never had this feeling before. This terrible sick feeling, her face was drenched with sweat as she thought of the possibilities. Then someone barged into her room, she turned to see her father. He wore his red armour that was customary for a king, he looked down at Annileah with such love.

"Sweetheart where is your mother and sister?" He asked her while holding her in a tight hug.

"No father I don't know where they are." She said, fear etched her face. "Maybe in the chapel?"

"I haven't checked there." Vlad Dracula said watching his daughters face, "Come Annileah."

She did as she was told, her fear deeper then it should be. Her eyes scanned the halls looking for a clue, but she couldn't find anything. Her father held the handle in his hand, he let out an involuntary shiver as he pushed open the door. The pair found two bodies lying motionlessly by the church window, Annileah cried and fell to her knees. Tears poured from her dark eyes, she turned to her father looking for the answer as to why her little Aya was dead along with her beloved mother. Annileah, growled and threw goblets of sacred blood to the floor in disgusted her anger taking over. She truly was like her father in more ways then one, she watched as he denounced god to the priests and bishops that he trusted with his family

"How could god do this to me? He took away my wife and youngest daughter! After I rid our beautiful country of the Turks." He yelled at the older men in the room, Annileah then watched as he turned to her. A sad smile on his lips, he pulled her hand to his breast.

"Annileah, you are my life now." He looked down into her dark eyes she had from her mother.

"My life ended with Aya." Annileah whispered, pulling her hand away from her father. He drew his sword and plunged it into the large cross that was in front of the window, Annileah drew back from the sacrilege that her father preformed in front of her. She watched as blood flowed from the cross, her eyebrows furrowed at the sight of what the devil was giving to them. She turned her lips into a sadistic smile as she moved closer to her father, she waited for him to gather the blood into the cup. She again waited for him to drink. He handed the goblet to her with trembling fingers, she greedily took it and gulped it back as he did only moments ago. The blood trickled gently down the corners of her mouth; she then wiped it away with a smile.

"You two have damned yourselves before god and his angels!" One of the priests stupidly remarked to the newly turned vampires, Annileah floated over to the priest.

"We are equals now father, equal in power, equal in thirst, and equally Damned before God." Annileah moaned as she bit into the priest's neck greedily, her thirst already taking hold. "Father you should try it."

He strode over and followed his daughters lead; he ravished the men of God's neck, he let the man drop to the ground and took his daughters hand and kissed it leaving a red imprint of his lips.

"Father, this is our world now." She said placing her hand on his cheek, she walked out with him as they left their home.

Five hundred years later...

Annileah stretched out, her black hair cascaded down her slender body and hid her womanhood and breasts, she finally rose. She groped around for some clothing in the pale moonlight, her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness she was accustomed too. She put on a black leather vest with tight black leather pants, she took a deep breath, not like she needed it.

She put on her gothic two inch boots and pulled her pants over top of them, she turned away from her canopy bed to her large mirror. She then started to apply eyeliner to her dark brown eyes, then mascara. To finish she put on pale lip gloss, she looked at her refection and smiled. She loved how she looked in this time, even though she only woke ten years ago from her father induced coma. When they last met in England and he wanted to take a young woman who looked like their mother she stepped in, especially when he killed the one who looked like Aya. Mina was the reincarnation of her mother, and Lucy- Aya. She shivered at the memory of watching Lucy's friends and lovers release her soul, at that moment she grew to hate/fear Van Helsing. Something she wasn't proud of, she grabbed some daggers and her ipod.

She walked out of her manor, with a smile. She was pleased when her father bought this place for her, a 'I'm-sorry' gift. He knew that once she woke she would want vengeance but when she woke ten years ago her father was nowhere to be found. Seems he took the time to sleep instead of getting to know this era.

She walked with a air of arrogance, this was her city Los Angels was hers, even though her manor was only minutes away from the actual city all she had to do was turn into mist. A power she adored, along with super strength and faster reflexes she was a force to be reckoned with. She could still walk in the day light, but she chose not to.

She took in the sights that constantly changed to her; she smiled as she saw a human family walking out of the movie theatres. She then saw a car chase happening, a weird concept to her. She then saw some of her kind fighting with a dark skinned man with tattoos on his head; she frowned as she chased after the car in her mist form. She watched as her kind was turned into yellow sparking ash, how her kind has fallen from what they used to be. She turned back into her human shell as she liked to call it, she was on top of the car with the group of vampires.

She snarled at them, how she hated what they have become. Not only could they not walk in the light, but they lost some of their strength, speed and powers of the night. The powers her father and herself sacrificed their souls for, her eyes blackened when she retracted her fangs. A feature she loved.

"Who the fuck are you?" The driver yelled, she glared as she punched in the glass barrier. She pulled out the driver and bit into his neck, tasting the tainted blood. She then pulled out her dagger after tasted this abominations blood, she drove it through his heart and watched him turn to ash. She smiled, and turned to the last two passengers. Without hesitation she threw the dagger through the main passengers heart and watched him ash as well.

"Now why is a human such as yourself letting these abominations decide your life?" Her harsh Transylvanian accent spat out, she glared at him as the car flipped over. She was thrown from the cars windshield; she flew about five feet before getting her balance. "Now you have made me hungry."

She snarled as the human laid helplessly, his frail body twitching at some points . she stared down at his helplessness and knelt down to his level.

"Who do you work for?" She demanded, as the dark skinned man walked over.

"Dannika Telos." He whispered the name, she could smell his fear from miles away.

"Your pathic, I'm going to let you live so you can tell your bitch of a master not to step into my domain again." She growled out, as the dark skinned man pulled her off of the human. He pulled the trigger to the gun he was holding waiting for something to happen he released her arm.

"Why did you do that?" Annileah yelled, "He was a human."

"Who are you?" He grabbed her by her throat; she smiled down at him as she bared her fangs.

"Foolish little vampire, you don't even know who made you."She laughed, he clenched harder. She laughed harder, "Your strength has weakened so much."

"Who are you?!?"He growled at her, as they heard sirens.

"My name is Annileah." She said finally, "Who do you live?"

"Why would I tell you?" He growled again, putting more force into her throat.

"Do you really want to reveal the underworld to the foolish humans?" She asked with a smile knowing it was a unspoken law. He started to let go as she pulled him to her and misted away, when they reappeared they were in his hide out. "Next time think faster."

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Who are you, or what is your name?" She countered, she raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Blade, now what are you?" Blade pulled out his gun again.

"Your toys wont work on me, I'm much too old for that." She laughed as she took a seat in front of him, "You share with me half breed and I'll share with you."

"I'm not into games." He glared.

"Then I'm not into sharing."Annileah countered again, she spun around in her chair and looked at an older man. "Does this mean your a vampire hunter?"

"Who is this stray Blade?" the older man asked, in a raspy voice.

"Annileah, this is Whistler." Blade introduced.

"Are you vampire hunters?" Annileah growled out, thinking these were like the legendary Van Helsing reincarnated.

"Yes, we are. Now who or what are you."Whistler asked her.

"I am the reason why there are vampires in this world." She said rising from her chair and looked at them, "Well my father and I."

"And who is your father?" Blade asked thinking she was blowing smoke out of her ass.

"Vlad Dracula or Vlad Dracul as some of the history books recall." She gave a toothy smile, "What? You think those abominations can all do what I just did to get us here?"

She noticed them share a look of disbelief, she sighed and put her hands on her hips and started to strip. They turned back to her and didn't know what to do, she stood in front of them with nothing on.

"Do you see any bites? Or scars?" She asked moving her hair aside so they could inspect her, once she felt they were satisfied with what they saw she pulled her clothing back on. "Now do you still question me?"

"No."Blade said simply looking at her fine body, one that has nothing to hide.

"And you kind sir?" Annileah asked speaking in her old courtier tongue, she looked like she was only sixteen again.

"How old were you when you started this curse?" Blade asked crossing his arms, Annileah sat back down and knew this wasn't going to be a nice one.

"I was sixteen, also the first born to my mother, Elisabeta." Annileah said looking away, letting the pain after centuries of build up be seen. "I lost the two people I cared for, that's why this started."

"I lost my family once." Whistler said feeling an odd sense of compassion for the young vampire.

"They were my life, as was my father before he tried to kill me for stopping claiming a woman who was the reincarnation of my mother." Annileah said digging her nails into her palms, she hated remembering her father betraying her.

She cocked her head to the other side, listening to something. Blade and Whistler, looked at her waiting for an explanation. She held her hand up, her fangs reappeared as she waited. Fear etched her beautiful face.

"Run Blade, you two have to leave now." She said standing once more, she tried to grab for their hands but it was too late the S.W.A.T of L.A appeared and circled them.

"You have to leave Leah."Whistler called her what Aya always used to call her, she looked startled.

"Not without you two." She said getting into fighting position, "I'm immortal remember, there weapons can't hurt me just piss me off."

"This isn't your fight." Blade said getting in front of her before they got closer.

"Back in my country, we had this saying. 'Freedom comes at a cost, as does friendships'. I'm not leaving." She said looking at the odds against them.

"Fine Leah take the old man and go, I'll find you later." Blade said creating a diversion, giving her time to grab Whistlers hand and mist away.

They appeared in her manor, she grasped her chest and cried out as she felt a pain she only felt once before. She let a few tears fall from her face, she knew what this meant. She could feel the taste of blood enter her mouth in a vast amount.

"He's feeding." Annileah gasped. Whistler just stared at her, she knew what he wanted to ask. "My Father has awoken."

Chapter 1

Whistler looked at her in disbelief, she looked so afraid from that girl with no fears when being questioned by Blade. He felt this connection to her somehow, just something about her made him want to protect her.

"I have a daughter like you." Whistler said trying to still her fears by conversation, she peered at him and laughed.

"Highly doubt she's like me." She said laughing; he caught on and laughed as well.

"Well not exactly, but she has your personality." Whistler said.

"My father used to be kind to my sister and I like you are now. Before the blood lust took over, something I never completely gave myself over too." Annileah confessed to the elder man, she sat crossed legged on her satin couch. "That was when he was more human then the monster he is now."

"You hate him don't you?" Whistler asked her, she was just like his little Abigail.

"When your own blood tries to kill you I think you would lose respect for them, what if Blade tried to kill you fro trying to save him." She countered getting up and pacing to the bitter memory; she tossed her glossy wavy hair over her shoulder.

Meanwhile With Dracula

A young man of maybe thirty drank the last few drops from his meal, he throw the dead corpus to the ground bitterly. What a waste his thought, back in his time the humans at least put up more of a fight instead of just giving in. Then the door opened, he saw a girl of about maybe twenty walk in with a scared scowl on her face. Her fangs already exposed, he snarled at the disrespectful sign. Back in his time, you never showed your fangs without meaning to either feed or battle another vampire.

"You never should have woken me." Dracula glared in moments he was in front of the insolent vampire and clenching her by her tiny little throat.

"Your people need you; the humans have a new hunter. Blade." The girl said full of terror.

"My people?"He said bitterly, "You are former shadows of yourselves."

Her lip trembled; he saw this as a sign of weakness. Never would his eldest daughter show such weakness, she was the strongest vampire he had ever known and was proud to call daughter. He could feel her, he always could. He loved her and regretted putting her into a coma for trying to stop him from ruining the life a reincarnation of his beloved Elisabeta. He even heartlessly killed the one that looked like his youngest daughter, sweet Aya.

He missed her, his perfect daughter. He was brought back to himself when the little vampire whimpered in pain, he threw her to the ground disgusted with this abomination.

"Leave me, I need to feed more." He said releasing her, he watched her scurry out. He turned to his next victim.

With Blade

Blade groggily woke, he remembered sending Leah away with his mentor. He liked her, she was the first vampire he felt he could trust. Which could be dangerous, she seemed so sincere a rarity in his daily life.

He watched as a couple of cops entered the interrogation room, he snarled but felt like his strength was stolen from him. They laughed at him, taunting him. How he hated the humans who knew nothing about the underworld, he looked at them with nothing to say.

Then another entered the room, he didn't know who this was. He had thin glasses that outlined his face.

"This man is going under my care now." The thin glasses man said, eyeing the weakened Blade.

Blade tried to snarl but failed, he glared instead. The man in the glasses then went behind Blade and bared his wrist, to show his status in this world.

"I hate familiars." Blade said making a biting motion, the doctor stepped back as Dannika entered room and dismissed the doctor.

"So this is Blade." Dannika sneered; she looked down at him then pulled a chair in front of him. "We move the humans around like pawns, sad isn't it."

Then the yellow ash crashed through the interrogation window, Blade watched as a man emerged from the ash. He half thought it would have been Annileah or his mentor Whistler, but it was neither. Instead stood a man he had never seen before, he wore a vest with a sticker attached that said 'fuck you'. Blade laughed inside at that childish joke, but the man shoved one of his new inhalers into his mouth which woke his senses up.

He tested his bounds again now that his strength has returned he was able to easily break the steel chains, he pulled one of the vampires that accompanied the terrible looking woman off of the man he never met before.

"Hey Blade this is your rescue." The man said with a cheery tone, Blade just looked at him and followed him out of the room. He was met with humans who didn't know what to do aside from attack them. Which he fought back with added force, he watched as humans crumbled from his blows.

"That's how it starts Blade." Annileah said misting beside him, she wore a black v neck tight sweater with a vest over top of it and leather pants. "first you beat down a few humans then it turns into a feeding frenzy."

"We don't have time for this kid." Whistler said pulling the old vampire away from schooling Blade; they followed the unknown man till they reached a dead end. Then the man looked further over to one side of the two way intersected hallways.

"Whistler!?!" He called to a female hunter; she had wavy hair and a petite frame. She was tall and busty to Blade; he took her in with a slight smile on his lips.

"Then lust rules you." Annileah said grabbing hold of the elder man beside her and misted away.

"I hate that." Blade said aloud, and followed the two then remembered his forgotten sword. He went to his sword with little hesitation, then jumped out the window to his side and met the man and woman he had never met before. But they were greeted with army of cop cars waiting to apprehend them.

"This way." Another pulled up of the pair's friends. Blade was confused with all that was happening; in a way he wished Annileah was here to help him. He just followed them without a word hoping that Whistler and Annileah would be where ever they went to next.

He felt himself fall asleep for a few moments and when he woke they were pulling into some kind of warehouse turned hid out. When they got out the two that saved him were talking like good friends, he watched Whistlers daughter with a smile on his lips.

"I guess this is the first human you felt for?" Annileah startled him; Whistler laughed at the elder vampires childish antics.

"I hate it when you just appear." Blade growled.

"After spending close to four centuries alone I think you would use your powers to have fun with your friends. Besides I had to take the old man away from the battle otherwise he would have been killed."Leah said crossing her arms in a pouting manner.

"Leah means good Blade." Whistler gently said, when his daughter turned around and took in the sight of him.

"Daddy?" she whispered and ran into his arms, "I thought you had died."

"Thanks to Leah that was a fate I didn't meet." Whistler introduced Annileah to his daughter with ease.

"Thank you." Abby said to Leah, Leah smiled and tilted her head to show respect.

"Blade things are going to hit the fan here." The man who saved him said, "I'm Hannibal King by the way, and that's Abigail Whistler."

"This is Annileah or Leah, and that's Whistler." Blade introduced his mentor and new found friend.

"I prefer Leah, better suits this time frame." Leah said still pouting, her accent really noticeable.

They walked into the center of the building where the rest of Hannibal's team, a blonde woman and a child sat side by side , along with a short man and then the man who drove them back to safety.

"That's Summerfield and her kid, and that's Hedges." Hannibal introduced his team, but stared at the pale raven haired woman with Blade. Her name was weird but the shortened versioned suited her better, Leah.

"You can stop starting; she's not your type." The elder whistler said with a smile. Leah winked at him and sat down by the kid and started speaking a foreign language to the dark haired kid. The kid seemed to be listening to Leah with interest.

"You have a smart child." Leah said to Summerfield, "Understands Romanian easily."

"What?" Summerfield said baffled.

"Um never mind, your child's going to be really good with languages. Be proud." Leah said walking over to where Blade was, she then turned to Blade and whispered "I hate being so old."

He burst into laugher, she smiled and laughed as well. He then turned to Hannibal, and looked at him.

"What do mean? What's happening?" Blade asked harshly, the laughter gone.

"Be nice, Blade in this coming battle you need all the allies you can get." Leah soothed like Abby could to Hannibal.

"What do you mean?" Blade turned back to Leah with confusion, her face a mask.

"Hannibal can explain it." Leah said simply, her eyes never leaving his. She never backed down from fighting.

"Okay explain." Blade crossed his arms.

"Well when I was Dannika's cabana boy, she was always searching for pieaces of Drakes armour, I assume you know the legend of Dracula right?" Hannibal asked.

"Better then you could dream." Leah spoke without thinking, but didn't wish it back.

"What do you mean?" Hannibal asked her.

"Finish your story." Leah commanded in her royal way.

"Well apparently Dannika found him in Iraq, and he wasn't too happy." Hannibal finished, he then turned to Leah.

"Long story short Blade, my fathers awake." Leah said crossing her arms, "I wanted to tell you sooner but couldn't find your scent."

"So your saying that your Drakes daughter?" Hannibal asked baffled, he started at her in disbelief and fear.

"I am his daughter, Annileah Dracula, his heir." Leah said haughtily, she sneered at his fear. "I've already feed."

"So, the fable that Bram Stokers wrote is true?" Hannibal asked her.

"Yea, except he cut me out because women shouldn't have rights back in that blasted time, if he walked into my country he would have seen the power that women had." Leah growled at the memory of the story of her father.

Her bitter anger could be felt by her father across the city, but she didn't care. He wasn't yet a player in this game, nor would he be for a while. She felt at the moment safe compared to the loneliness that she felt for the longest time.

TBC:

If u like this story REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2:Lines in the sand

Sorry for the long update, I haven't forgotten this story I just want to get it right

Dream:

It was back in her time, Leah knew she was dreaming. She could feel the wind from her native Romania, the hills were beautiful and grassy. She looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing a white dress her long black hair was dancing in the wind. She rested on the soft ground with the sun beating down on her beautiful skin. This is when she saw it, a figure creeping closer and closer to her. She could feel its energy but couldn't place it, she looked around for it expecting it to show itself when Leah felt it.

"Still sharp as ever." a familiar voice said, Leah spun around so fast her dress whipped her delicate skin leaving angry red marks.

"Always, Aya." Leah said engulfing her into a huge hug.

"Listen I don't have much time, things are going to get bad." Aya said looking at her, " the time has come for only one of you to survive, my dear sister."

"I'm so tired, Aya I don't know if I can continue this fight anymore." Leah collapsed, she hated herself for being weak and making such a revelation.

"Leah, if you survive you will have the greatest love you have ever known." Aya consoled her sister, " I must go, be safe."

"I love you!" Leah screamed.

Next thing Leah knew she woke, with Blade and Whistler staring at her.

"Why honey I love you too." Hannibal quipped, looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"Funny." Leah said rubbing her head, " how long was I out?"

"Twenty minutes, you just dropped like a bag of bricks." Blade said, with a tiny smile. He almost didn't catch the aged vampire before she hit the ground. " What happened?"

"A warning, from my sister." Leah said leaning to one side and cracking her neck. She rubbed her head, thinking why would Aya give her a warning now? She could feel eyes on her, "Seems we're going to have to kill him."

"A little harder said than done" Hannibal said, he noticed she was more closed off now then when she first came in.

"I'm bored I'm going for a walk." Leah said walking away from the group, she ran her fingers though her hair when she felt a presence besides her. Hannibal was beside her walking in stride with her.

"Thought you could use some company." he said gently.

"Sounds good" Leah was silent, thinking over how she was pull off this ultimate act of betrayal. She knew if she aligned herself with humans over someone who helped create her. Made her the woman she was today, did it truly have to be a fight to the death?

"You look deep in thought." he said watching her, she turned from him.

"Do you ever think that life would be simpler if vampires and what not's didn't exists?' she asked softly, she didn't know why she was doubting herself she knew that they were equally matched. But for some reason she felt for this human, and couldn't bare it if he couldn't accept her for her true nature.

"Honestly this life wouldn't be half as much fun with out something out there." he said watching her, he didn't know why but he was starting to feel a glow of attraction for her. He knew she was a aged vampire, his enemy in every rite, but she seemed different. Not the monster Dannika Telos is, Dannika he hated with every fibre of his being.

With Drake.

Drake walked casually down the street eyeing all of new thing in this time, a slight sneer on his beautiful face. Everything he came across was tainted, his anger rose when he saw a store with vampiric images in the window. He entered the threshold, looked around. A man openly sneered at him, the child had to look to be in his early twenties. When Drake turned he was met with a interesting female who was chattering away, finally he had had enough. When the insolent child spoke to him,

"What you want to kiss me?" the child sneered, it took Drake seconds to throw him threw the window. The girl on the other hand, he ripped her necklace away and tore into her throat tasting the fear she harboured. Ah these were the days he loved, when he finished he saw a misted image of Aya his fallen daughter. She had tears running down her beautifully ashen face, her face turned from his and the image started to fade into nothingness. He wiped away the blood, feeling determined to find his other daughter Annileah, his only true joy in this life.

He could feel her close, so close that he could almost smell her.

With Leah

She could feel something on the air, she could feel that her father is near. Hannibal! Her mind screamed, she had to protect him. She pushed him into a alley way, away from danger. She changed her stance and waited, she knew her father would find her. She turned her head with such speed her hair left angry red marks across her beautiful face.

"Father." she snarled, showing no fear.

"Annileah, my daughter how time has treated you well." He said with a slight smirk on his face knowing he invoked this feeling in her.

"What do you want? To put me into another coma perhaps?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Honestly Daughter, I have never known you to hold a grudge against me." He said taking a step towards her.

"You force my hand." she said noticing Hannibal creeping towards them. " I assume Aya has appeared to you as well?"

"Yes, she has." Drake said, he moved with lighting speed and grabbed Hannibal my his throat.

"Let him go." Leah screamed, she shifted into a wolf and lunged into the arm that was holding Hannibal. She ripped into his flesh until she tasted the immortal blood and could feel the bone. Until Drake let go of him, she dug into Drakes arm deeper. When he let go, she backed off. Her muzzle stained with blood, she licked her lips showing no fear. Only anger, she got into crouching position and waited for his move.

"I can see you have chosen your side, daughter. I hope it doesn't end horrible for you." he said walking away, Leah watched with a heavy heart. She knew this wedge she put between them will never heal, he hated humans more so now then he did in the eighteen hundreds. When she forced his hand and nearly got them both killed, his views changed of humans and their worth.

She checked Hannibal's breathing with her muzzle, her spine shifted back to the human shell she was fond of . She noticed that he was pasted out, she picked him up with ease and misted them back to safety. When she arrived back to headquarters, everything stopped. All they saw was her face has dried blood on it and she was naked with Hannibal in her arms. Abby was the first the react.

"What the fuck happened? Why are you naked?" She yelled in the aged vampires face.

Leah acted without thinking and just walked away with Hannibal, she placed him in his bed and ran a finger along his face. Tracing the innocence that lies within the vampire hunter, she cared for him more then she has felt for anyone in a long time. She kissed his forehead and walked over to where her clothing was she dressed quickly with a tang top and shorts. She walked back with a air of arrogance.

"Drake attacked Hannibal, I defended him. That's what happened." Leah said simply.

"How did he find you?" Blade asked, trying to figure out what the connection was.

"He's my blood, we can always find each other. But I think he tracked my scent, this time. Oh don't worry he can't track me when I mist away." Leah ended bitterly, with Drakes blood coursing though her veins she felt better then she had in the last hundred years. More ballsy if you will.

"Kid, why were you naked?" Whistler asked, with genuine care.

"When I shift into a wolf, my clothes rip and are ruined." She said with a smirk, she loved that power above all.

"Can Drake do it to?" Abby asked, trying to make peace with her out burst.

"No, his spine is different then mine. He can take on other peoples appearances. I can take on the animals of the night, say a wolf or a owl, sometimes it pays to be a female." Leah laughed, "right now all he knows is that I chose a side, and I've weakened him so I've just bought us some time. We need to have a solid plan."

"What kind of a plan?" Whistler asked, unsure of what's happening.

"Actually we've been working on a formula, we call it daystar. With your blood Leah we can take this fight to the next level and wipe out all of the vampires in one bout." Summerfield said, her voice full of care.

"All vampires?" Leah questioned, her stomach flipping was she willing to end her legacy for these people. Her life, lay it all on the line. Fear ripped her insides apart, but she knew it was what has too happen. "When do you want to do it?"

"When ever is good." Summerfield said feeling around for her computer pad, she brought up everything about the weapon. Leah gasped at the science behind it. In all her years of life the work and discoveries still baffle her. She was so engrossed with it she didn't hear Hannibal approach, she also didn't know that everyone left her with the computer screen.

"Hey." he simply said, she jumped and whirled around. She backed into the computer, in all her years of life she had no idea what he was going to do. They were inches away from each other, she moved in and kissed him gently on the lips. He returned her kiss, greedily. He knew what she was, he also knew that this woman would lay down her life time and time again for him and his friends. She was truly different then anyone he's ever known.

With blade

Blade watched silently as Abby worked on her archery, she was gentle with her arrows and how she placed them. She was truly beautiful, he didn't know if what he was feeling was right because Whistler was like his father, which in a twisted way made Abby his sister? But he knew in his heart that she was something special, she turned to him with a smirk on her face, she knew he realized. She knew how he looked at her with curiosity and attraction, he grabbed the arrow and set it down and kissed her on the lips. Throwing all caution to the wind, he followed his instincts and grabbed her pulling her to him. He breathed in her scent, savouring it his mouth devoured hers. She moaned gently, pulling him to her. She in moments was standing naked in front of him, he pounced on her and made sweet gentle love to her. With every whimper brought him closer to the edge till finally they both fell onto the floor panting.

They took a moment before saying anything, in that moment he came to realize he could see a future with her. She could be the one to end his loneliness, she nuzzled into him gently tired.

With Drake

He emerged back to Dannika's side, wounded and a little weak. He needed to feed again. So he chose her to offer him both sex and blood. The best combination in his option, he used her and when he was done with her he walked over to the window and was lost out in the sea of his thoughts. His daughter whom he trusted more than anything betrayed him, now he was at a crossroads about what to do. In one hand he should make an example of her and end her. But in the other she was his daughter and she had the same powers and strength as himself.

This fight with her would most likely kill them both, a single tear rolled down his cheek as his thoughts of murdering his only living child rolled though his mind. He spent most of his life with her, both teaching each other how to use their powers. Granted they both came to blows before, when Drake wanted to turn the doppelganger of her mother Annileah stood firm in not doing so and just leaving her alone. Drake couldn't have that he wanted the love of his life back, and he used all the hatred he was carrying to harm Annileah.

He wasn't sure he could do it again, hurt her again out of pure malice.

With Annileah

She gasped as Hannibal nipped her lip gently, she couldn't believe this hot man was showing interest in her. She had had lovers before but none had made her feel this way before. Like a normal run of the mill girl, not a old vampire. She shivered internally as she felt a fire burn inside of her that she never knew she could feel. She gently pushed him away fearing that she would devour this poor boy. She took a breath to still her nerves, she noticed he was panting slightly, she shook her hair slightly chasing away the thoughts of stupidity. Of course he needs air, she screamed internally to her selfish side.

"Sorry I forget sometimes," she whispered "that you need air."

He chuckled at her, she smiled being with him was easy. She didn't have to be someone she wasn't, she feel could the energy in the air she wanted to go dance and let loose. He pushed a tendril of hair our of her face, a gentle gesture she wasn't used to. She looked at him, her heart beating faster. She opened her mouth to say something but.

"Leah I want to take you out on an actual date." He said unexpectedly, she smiled she liked how life was so unpredictable with him. She never knew what he was going to say, she nodded her head simply to show she was up for the idea. He looked at her with a grin, she was so laid back for a few centuries old vampire with next to no grudges. " lets go to dinner and a movie."

"Okay, I'll go change" Leah said, she turned and walked to where her bag of clothes are. She noticed a motion to her left and saw, Abby looking at her. " Hello"

"Leah if your going to hurt Hannibal I will hunt you with everything I have." Abby said sitting down on the bed. Abby looked at the red dress Leah was holding, it was a beautiful off the shoulders mini that looked like it hit the right length on her thigh that doesn't cross being whorish.

" I have no intentions of hurting him, in fact he brings out feeling I have never felt. Now Abby if I were you I wouldn't, hurt Blade or I will be inclined to tare off your arm and beat you with it." Leah said putting the dress beside Abby and looking the hunter in the eyes, Leah could feel the anger rising and her eyes changing colors to a bright red. She shook her head to rid herself of the feeling and started to focus on getting ready for her 'first date'.

"F..F..Fine." Abby said trying to get away from Leah.

"You know I really like him, I don't think I could hurt him if I wanted to." Leah confessed, she pulled on the dress Abby's eyes widened Leah looked beautiful in the dress. Leah stopped getting ready and sniffed the air, a small smile played on her lips " You and Blade have finally gotten together I see."

"umm how did you know that?" Abby said sitting on the bed, not sure what to say next.

"His scent still lingers on you, I think its how would you put it 'cute'" Leah said looking at the hunter while pulling her raven hair into a messy bun with strands cascading down her back.

"Thanks Leah, I've never met someone like him before. He's so different." Abby said playing with the bedding never in her life did she image having a 'girl talk' with an aged vampire like Leah/

"Word to the wise, you hurt him I'll make you my play thing and honey I've have centauries to prefect the art of torture." Leah said a dark smile played on her lips as she misted herself with a little perfume. Leah felt the need to repeat herself to make sure it was clear where the two women stood, Abby gulped at that and nodded her head, with that Leah put some black stilettos on and went in search of Hannibal.

Leah found him shortly by the main door waiting for her, he turned to her and he took an in take of breath. Leah smiled, she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans, which on him was just right. She slipped her arm around him and let him lead her to the vehicle. They chatted about everything that came to mind, he took her to dinner first then to a club when they arrived back around one in the morning something was wrong. Leah came to the door and stopped, the wave of blood hit her first and she recoiled in fear. _No not them, they are innocent damn it!_ Her mind screamed, Hannibal looked at Leah and immediately knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" Hannibal asked drawing out his gun, Leah bared her teeth and left his side.

"My father was here." Leah called from a little ways away. Hannibal tried to follow her voice but a loud bang a muffled groan stalled him, when he turned a corner he found Leah on the ground a stake through her chest. From his vantage point he could see that it narrowly missed her heart. When he turned his head slightly he was met with Drake's powerful fist, then the world turned back

Authors note:

Okay, I know long ass wait.

I think this story has one or more chapters left

Again please read and review


End file.
